A Kunia's Kiss
by UlquiorraVarroiuqlU
Summary: Sakura has three siblings, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. She is a valuable asset of Konaha. What if the Akatsuki want her on thier side?
1. Chapter 1

Authoresses Note: Hey! Please be nice, 'Kay? This is my first official story!! Yeah…it's a bit dark ; So on forward to "A Kunai's Kiss"

**A KUNAI'S KISS**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**PUNK GIRL IS KIDNAPPED**

* * *

In the village hidden in the leaves, there was a rebellion group of four people. Two guys and two girls. Sakura Haruno, Temari of the sand, Gaara of the sand, and Kankuro of the sand. They were all what you normal people would call freaks. (Me:Tsk, tsk! Being Goth and or Emo or Punk is fine :P Itachi: Back to the story Baka-chan)

Sakura was a smart girl. Smarter than her team seven mates even knew. She barely ever showed it in front of them, afraid that they might start calling her a nerd. She shivered at the thought. She ate nerds for breakfast! She didn't want to be a cannibal! _Chaa right, Saku-chan!!_ Her inner self shouted in her head, being annoying as usual. Sakura sighed, catching the kunai thrown at her back. "Oh, get off your damn high horse, Sasu-gay!!" She chuckled silently at her own personal joke. She used to love Sasuke but soon got over it once she saw his brother.

Sasuke, whom was behind her, growled, "Shut up, Pinky!!" he flipped the bird at her back. Sakura was at his neck in a flash, kunai at his neck "Shut the fuck up, bitch!" She kicked him in a tree and shifted her hair out of her face, letting her lip ring glimmer in the sun. She stuck out her tongue at him, her sliver bell-bar shining. Naruto sighed "Cut it out you two!!" He rubbed his head and kept walking. Sakura growled, "See you later guys. I've gotta go get Temari and Gaara home." She was gone in a puff of smoke.

She had found Temari and was walking with her to find Gaara. Temari was laughing loudly, her belly button ring jingling. "Did you stay long enough to see if you made him lose a tooth?" Temari asked, laughing about how Sakura whooped Sasuke's ass. "Naw, I bolted. I 'Had to come get you and Gaara' but he was asking for it." Gaara appeared before them in a whirl of sand grains. "Hey, you two. Kankuro wants you home. Now. One of you stole his choker and he wants it back." Sakura giggled, holding it up "This thing? It was in _my_ room." She tossed it to Gaara, patting him on the head "Take that to him, okay little bro?" Gaara nodded.

* * *

Sakura was fast asleep when she heard something move outside. She lay perfectly still, listning. She heard muttering "Shut up" The voice sounded familiar. "Sorry Itachi. The bat landed on me!!" This voice was raspy. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. _Itachi. The Akatsuki is here. Damnit!_ Sakura took the kunai that she always hid under her pillow, ready for a fight. Her window opened quietly; there were light footsteps. She felt something hit the side of her neck, and then every thing went black.

Sakura soon woke up to wind on her face. She felt the warmth of some one's chest and arms that where carrying her. She wanted to look up but she wouldn't dare. She saw something blue running beside them. _Kisame_ She remembered. _Wait!! If that is Kisame…who's carrying us?!_ Sakura's Inner self cried out in her head. _It has to be Itachi, Baka!! Wait…Itachi?! ACK!! I probably look horrible!! _She yelled in her head. "Hey Itachi. She's awake…" Kisame said. She felt Itachi growl at him. She heard Kisame sigh.

"Why the hell are you kidnapping me?!" She said, glaring up at Itachi. He only looked forward, running. Kisame snickered. "Why aren't you putting up a fight?" Sakura sighed "Why would I, I would only end up being severely hurt, drained of Chakura, mentally deranged, or dead." Sakura retorted, eyes closed. She heard Kisame strain for a come back. Her Inner giggled. "Oh, and by the way you two, Temari is going to kick your asses when she finds me gone. Just putting that out there!" Itachi smirked. "Uh-huh" was all that he said. Sakura looked at his eyes. They were slightly clouded. She frowned "You're going blind, Uchiha." He looked down at her then looked back to where he was running.

They got to the base pretty quickly Sakura sighed when they got there. "Itachi. I can fix your eyes. I'm a medical ninja." Itachi frowned again "Fine." He set her on her feet. They were in the living room in the base. The base was about two miles into the ground. Itachi sat on the black leather couch, cross-legged. He beckoned for her to come over. 'Fine, then, heal my eyes." Sakura smiled slightly. She walked over, putting her hands lightly on the sides of his head. Her hands glowed with green Chakura. "Itachi-san. Close your eyes and open then after ten seconds." She closed her eyes, laying her fore head on his. She was transmitting her Chakura into him.

After ten seconds the Cherry Blossom and the Weasel both opened their eyes. Itachi smirked. "Much better. I can see again." He pondered for a moment "But why would you help an Akatsuki member?" Sakura sat next to him, exhausted. "Because. You're a human like most of us. There for, you deserve the same medical attention as every one else." She lay back on the couch, closing her eyes. _Night, Inner._

_**Hey!! Review please!! :3 OH!! And If any one has any ideas or other couples to put in here (Like PeinXKonan) And such, I shall accept them (I do Yaoi too :D) AND If anyone wants to draw a scene from this or any other chapters, feel free. I shall put it in a document and use it!! ;P E-mail me at**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A KUNAI'S KISS**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THE GIRL IS ACCEPTED**

"Wake up, or I'll eat you, little girl!" She was being shaken. She woke up to a giant shark man. Sakura gasped in surprise. "Kisame?! " She whispered. She was terrified. The shark sighed. He smirked "Yep, that's my name! Itachi will take you to the meeting room. Meanwhile, get dressed into the Akatsuki uniform, unless you want to get killed in the halls." He laughed and disappeared. The Cherry Blossom shuddered but changed into the uniform. She smirked, looking around. She saw a black walled room with black carpet. Both the carpet and the walls had red Akatsuki clouds on them. There were two doors in the room. One had the sound of running water coming from it. Her Inner self blushed _I'd bet you that that's Itachi in there…. TAKEING A SHOWER!! SQWEEEEEEEE!!_ Sakura sighed, frowning _Can it, inner._ She sat down at the desk and began painting her nails.

Sakura had finished when the bathroom door opened. She didn't dare look back for the fact that Itachi might still be in a towel, or less. She blushed. _Phht. Your going gaga over him too, you dork. _HerInnerchuckled_. _Sakura grabbed her straw hat, putting it on so it covered her face. _Buwahaha!! We will be Mystery Woman!!_ Her Inner cried out. Sakura laughed lightly. She got up, getting ready to go. A hand landed on her shoulder, softly. "Ready, Haruno? Itachi said. Sakura simply nodded. She opened the door, looking both ways out the hall. Sakura was tackled a few minuets later. She couldn't see who it was. "Hey Itachi-san!! Is this your new friend? How come Tobi can't be your friend but she can!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!" This man named Tobi seemed loud an obnoxious. Sakura struggled to get him off of her without getting hurt "Get off! You're crushing me!"

The pressure was gone in a second "Tobi! You don't tackle random people, un!!" Sakura got up, taking off her hat. "Thank you, complete stranger." She smiled. She remembered that she left her lip and tongue rings at home "Aw man. I left them!!" She frowned. The blonde looked at her "What, un?" he asked, utterly confused. Sakura sighed "My tongue and lip rings." The blond shook his head and rolled his eyes "I'm Deidara. The leader is waiting, un. We should go." Sakura nodded running off down the hall with Itachi.

There were ten people there, not including Sakura. There were eleven seats. She sat between a blue haired lady and Itachi. The man all the way at the front of the table sighed. "Welcome, Sakura. This is the Akatsuki. The reason you have been brought here is to be asked to join as our medic. We desperately need one. Will you accept?" Sakura sat there, thinking. She finally sighed, "Yes, I will." The man smiled "Good, Now we will ask questions about you and in turn you may ask questions about us." A man with a blank face and red hair, who kind of looked like Gaara, raised his hand " How many people have you saved?" Sakura thought "Uh…about seven hundred." Deidara was the next to ask. "Is your hair color natural?" she sighed, "Yes." Deidara stuck out his hand to a masked man next to him who gave him a pound of yin "Told ya it was real, Kakuzu." The guy named Kakuzu sighed "Money Thief." He raised his hand next "How much money do you have on you right now?" Sakura paused, grabbing her wallet "one-thousand…. Four thousand…uhhhh about eighty thousand yin. Why?" Kakuzu nearly fainted "N…no reason…."

This went on for hours; it was her turn to ask now. "Uh…Deidara, was it? Why do you have mouths on you hands?"

"So I can make clay bombs easily."

"Umm…Sasori? Why do you look so emotionless?"

"I'm a living puppet."

"Zetsu…. Why are you arguing with your self?!"

"Cause. _**There**_. Are. _**Two**_. Halves. _**Of**_. Me."

"Itachi. Why are you so quiet?"

"Because, I just am"

"Tobi, Why are you so hyper?"

"I'm only fifteen!!"

"Okay, I'm pretty much dome with questions!" Sakura smiled

Pein smiled "Good. You will be sharing a room with Kisame and Itachi. Meeting over. Oh, and no one is to harm Sakura-Chan in any way!"

Itachi smirked "I'll make sure she is safe." every other Akatsuki shivered at what could happen if they messed with Sakura.

:**THAT NIGHT**9

Sakura had to share a bed with Itachi because they only had two beds in the room and one of them had a hungry shark man on it. She slept on Itachi's bed. Itachi slept beside her. He had no shirt on but he had black sweat pants on. Sakura slept in a black tank top and red shorts that she borrowed from her new best friend, Konan. She hugged her pillow, but kept her head on it. She was half asleep half awake, ready for an attack. Itachi stirred lightly next to her "Zetsu. Get the hell out of my room. She's sleeping, you heard what leader said. O-U-T." Sakura heard two voices mumbling. She blushed lightly, hiding her face in her pillow.

Sakura woke up to running water. Itachi wasn't in bed. She sat up, rubbing her head, yawning. She heard snoring coming from the bed next to Itachi's. She smiled, walking over to the closet.. Grabbing her clothes. She was going to take a shower after Itachi. She waited on the bed, trying in vain not to fall back asleep. The water stopped and she smiled. She got up, back facing the door. She was a few feet away from it. It opened and Itachi came out "Its free." Sakura turned and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door, locking it. She turned on the hot water and stripped down.

Twenty minuets later, she got out, fully dressed as an Akatsuki Member. She looked down, seeing a white ring on the table. There was a note beside it; _Sakura, this is your Akatsuki ring. It's kanji means medical. Put it on your left ring finger. _ Sakura did as the note said. She walked out into the hall way, closing the door. Sasori was waiting for her "I'm going to show you where the medical room is. Just follow me." Sakura nodded and followed him. They went down two flights of stairs and around a corner. There was a whole hall full of white doors with different medical lables on them.

Sasori showed her all the rooms and where her new room would be. Sakura sighed a few minuets later. Sasori had left her to get accommodated to her new room. It was like the others, only this one had a laptop for medical research. Sasori had also given her a pair of Akatsuki scrubs. Sakura turned on the laptop and started researching. There was a knock at her door. She got up and opened it "Hey Konan. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me and Kakuzu."

"Sure." Sakura went and shut off the laptop and walked out her door, locking it.

Konan, Sakura, and Kakuzu were walking to the nearest village. When they got a mile away Konan stopped them "We have to disguise ourselves as other people." They did a few hand signs. They come out of the smoke as normal looking people. They got to the town soon. Konan and Sakura went off to buy clothes while Kakuzu bought food.

That's all for this chapter :3 CLIFF HANGER SUCKKAS!! XD Well…..not really…BUT OH WELL ;P The same things apply from the first chapter!! SEE YA!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A KUNAI'S KISS**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THE GIRL MEETS THE VIOLENT JASHINISTS**

When Sakura, Konan, and Kakuzu came back, They were greeted with loud yelling, and a few crashes. Sakura's perfect pink eye brow arched "What's this?" Two people with snow white hair were yelling at each other in the living room. One was a girl and the other was a Guy. They had about four things in common. Their hair, their eyes, their Jashin pendants and their cussing problem. Konan seamed irritated. "JYNX! Dammit, you two! Aren't you supposed to love each other?"

"We do" The Jashinists both said at once.

"Isn't this love?" Said the male.

Konan rolled her eyes. "What ever, you weirdos…"

Sakura could still hear the yelling. She was getting a head ache. "Can some one tell those two 'love birds' to SHUT.UP?!" Kakuzu rolled his eyes "Like we haven't tried?" A vase flew over his head, it hit Deidara in the temple, then passed out. There was an awkward silence, then, the whole table, except for the Uchiha, burst out laughing, even the Jashinists. 

Itachi thought it was funny, yes, but he had to keep his calm mask. He glanced over at the giggling Cherry blossom. He got up, leaving. He walked out into the twilight. He sat, watching the sun set, thinking things over. 

The pink haired girl was whipping away tears of laughter. She walked outside to go see Itachi. The Jashinists started arguing and throwing things again. Sakura sighed. "Looks like those two were made for each other…" She said. The weasle nodded slightly, not really paying much attention.

It was the next morning and Sakura was still asleep. Itachi hadn't gone to sleep all night. He watched over her. She Cherry mumbled something about a weasel in a Cherry tree. 

There was a loud explosion sound. Sakura bolted up as alarms went off. In her door way, stood….

**(A/N): HIZA. A real F'in Cliff hangar. Hope ya like The HidanXJynx couple. I Love them, so violent. :3 SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND THE SHORT CHAP! I was upset because I didn't have a lot of reviews /**

**I promise I won't write the next chap until I have ATLEAST eleven reviews And sorry to those who do review and have to be punished for other peoples lazyness D: -gives those people Itachi plushies- **


End file.
